Many semiconductor imaging sensors today are frontside illuminated. That is, they include imaging arrays that are fabricated on the frontside of a semiconductor wafer, where light is received at the imaging array from the same frontside. However, frontside illuminated imaging sensors have many drawbacks, one of which is a relatively limited fill factor.
Backside illuminated imaging sensors are an alternative to frontside illuminated imaging sensors and address the fill factor problems associated with frontside illumination. Backside illuminated imaging sensors typically include imaging arrays that are fabricated on the front surface (or frontside) of the semiconductor wafer, but receive light through a back surface of the wafer. However, to detect light from the backside, the silicon wafer on the backside is relatively thin. Color filters and micro-lenses can be included on the back surface of the wafer in order to improve the sensitivity of the backside illuminated sensor. The thickness of the wafer may also be reduced in order to improve the sensitivity to light (especially shorter wavelengths). However, higher sensitivity typically results in higher optical crosstalk. That is, as the semiconductor wafer is thinned, light can more easily pass through the wafer and light intended for one pixel might be reflected within the image sensor to other pixels that were not intended to receive the light. Thus, improving sensitivity and reducing optical crosstalk can improve the signal quality of a backside illuminated sensor.